The Octonauts and the Damselfish in Distress
'The Octonauts and the Damselfish in Distress '''is the 34th episode of Season 4. Summary Captain Hook thinks that the damselfish are looking for gold under their patches of algae and wants to find some, but he gets the damselfish really stressed out and they asked the Octonauts the help them kick Hook out of their algae farm. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where the Octonauts are having their spicy algae burger barbecue while the Vegimals are cooking the algae patties in the kitchen. Thanks to their new friends, the Damselfish, the Octonauts have plenty of algae for their burgers. Just then, one of the damselfish appeared looking distressed as Captain Barnacles calmed him down and asks what was wrong. When he had calmed down, the damselfish explains to them that a human with a hook is destroying the damselfish' algae farm with some drill. Kwazii jerks up when the damselfish mentioned the hook as he blurts out Captain Hook's name in question and anger. He really was getting annoyed by that sneaky snook right now! While Peso and Dashi tried to calm Kwazii down, Captain Barnacles tells the damselfish to not worry and commands Tweak to sound the Octo-Alert! Octonauts, to the Launch Bay! As all the Octonauts were assembled in the Launch Bay, Captain Barnacles tells everyone that they need to get to the damselfish' algae farm to stop Hook from wrecking it. Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, and Shellington hopped into the Gup-A, then Tweak opens the Octo-Hatch, and after that, the four Octonauts followed the damselfish to the algae farm quickly! When they arrived, the Octonauts were shocked to see the the damselfish' algae patch farm was full of drill holes everywhere! And the one making them was none other than that sneaky snook, Captain Hook! Angered and annoyed, Kwazii demands Hook what he was doing and orders him to stop. Hook turned off his drill and gives Kwazii a sneer as he explains that he is digging for gold underneath the algae because he believes that there is gold underneath. Peso swims up to Captain Hook, and tells him that his drilling is not only destroying the damselfish' algae, but it's also destroying the coral reef. And if the reef is destroyed, that means no more coral reef forever! Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were shocked by what the penguin said, but Captain Hook didn't care about coral reefs as he ordered his crew to keep on drilling for gold and soon, their drilling kept on shaking the whole reef and sending every Octonaut and sea creature shaking as well. Finally annoyed, Kwazii decides to get even with Captain Hook as he got up to his feet and used his levitation power to levitate the drill out of Hook's hand and hook before any of his friends could stop him. Then after getting rid of the drill, Kwazii angrily tells Hook that there is no treasure underneath the damselfish' algae patch and orders him to leave. But Hook didn’t listen and demands Kwazii to give him back his drill, but Kwazii refused to do so and he tells Hook that he is destroying the damselfish’s algae patch farm. Captain Hook takes back the drill by force and soon, he starts drilling at the coral reef again, causing Kwazii to shake and then fall off the coral, then land on his rear end. Captain Barnacles and Peso helped Kwazii up and asked him if he was okay. Kwazii replied that he’s alright but adds that if Captain Hook and his crew keeps drilling through the algae, they might end up destroying the coral reef, and it won’t be good for the Octonauts and the sea creatures. Captain Barnacles agrees and suggests that they need to come up with a plan. Powers that Kwazii uses *Levitation (used on his Starfish Charm) *Aqua Wings *Stretchy Power (used on his Octopus Charm) *Magic Sword (used on his Swordfish Charm) *Mother Nature's Touch (used on his Damselfish Charm) *Super Speed (used on his Sardine Charm) Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes that need images